Is That a Tail?
by DeciverOfTheNight
Summary: When Gaara comes to town hoping to show Naruto a new jutsu something goes terribly wrong. They get thrown into the world filled with demons, pervy monks and angry half demons. How will they get home? What is this sacred jewel everyone talks about? NaruHina SakuLee and more couples! Rated m for crude humor and foul language
1. Chapter 1

The forest that surrounded Kohona was quiet the sounds of birds, insects and small animals littered the forest air. The sky a wonderful shade of blue just like a certain ninja's eyes. Uzumaki Naruto flipped backwards just out of reach of a hand that seemed to glow light blue.  
"Haha, Neji! You're going to have to do better than that!" the blonde laughed as he was able to twist just out of reach away from the smirking long-haired brunette.

"To do better would mean to actually try!" Neji yelled, as he was able to get behind the smiling blonde. He then grabbed hold on to the back of Naruto's fish net training shirt, insert his foot in between Naruto's and gave him a rough shove. Naruto released a very "manly" scream before his face made contact with the hard ground.  
As Naruto pulled his face out of the ground and spitting muck from his mouth Neji watched with an amused smirk as Naurto stood up yelling.

"That was a dirty trick Neji!" Naruto pointed his finger at him frowning. All Neji did was smirk then look above Naruto's head at something. Naruto notice and turned around, searching with his senses to what it was. Just then Hinata walked into the clearing with a small smile on her face. Hinata looked at Naruto noticing the dust that clinged to his training shirt and repressed a nose bleed. She had much more control over her blushing since they started dating after the war ended. Then she took note of the dirt coming out of his mouth and the smirking Neji standing some paces behind him.

"You guys having fun?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. Neji stepped around Naruto and walked up to Hinata, who greeted him with a friendly hug. He just smirked then stepped back saying:

"Yeah, Naruto is just getting acquainted with the ground." Neji said and wasn't able to contained his smirk as it grew to a full-blown smile chuckling softly at Naruto's pissed off look. Hinata smiled softly and she walked up to Naruto wrapping her arms around his waist. She lifted her head and smiled at crystal blue eyes. Naruto felt his anger melt way when he looked at Hinata's lavender eyes. He smiled his signature smile and gave her a small peck on the lips. Not even thinking about deeping it,  
for memories of when Neji walked in on them getting heated still on his mind. His body still hurt just thinking of the beating Neji gave him. He pulled way still smiling. He then looked at Neji, and he was able to catch a glimpse of the Neji that just wanted his little cousin to be happy and safe.

"So, Neji what we going do now?" He looked down at Hinata "Are you going to train with us Hina-hime?" Hinata then remembered why she came to get them.

"Oh yeah! Naruto, Gaara is here. He wanted to talk to you about something, and Neji. He wouldn't say what so I guess it is important."Hinata said with a small smile at them.

"Yosh! I been waiting for him to come for almost 2 weeks!" Naruto said pumping the air with his fist. Hinata let out a small giggle at her boyfriends weird movement as they began their way to the village. Neji walked beside Hinata yet a step behind, in thought.

"Naruto" Neji called. Said boy turned his head and looked at the long haired male with a questioning gaze.

"Why were you waiting for him? Do you know what he wants?"

"Well of course!" Naruto laughed at him, "Gaara and I are like BFF'S we tell each other everything." he smiled and Neji looked slightly disgusted at him. Ew I thought only girls had 'BFF'S' Neji thought creeped out.

"Well what is it?" Neji asked, trying to keep how much Naruto creeped him out of his voice.

"Oh, well Gaara has this new jutsu he want to try. He came up with it himself and he wants to see if it works. So I volunteered to test it out." Naruto answered with a satisfied grin. Neji thought, well I wonder what kind of jutsu it is. They made their way out of the training grounds and back to the village.  
The village looked great after the war and the Pain attack before. Everything was rebuilt and looked amazing especially the Hokage building. They soon stopped outside Tsunade office door where there could be heard yelling and things breaking. All three of their thought were oh on what happened. They barged in to the room Naruto in front Neji behind him and Hinata bringing up the rear. When they entered the room it stank of saké and broken bottles and picture frames littered the floor. In the middle of the room there was Lady Tsunade in her chair with her face resting on the desk a bottle of saké in her hand with Gaara sitting across from her, sitting back with his head tilted to the ceiling with a lazy smile on his usually expressionless face. To say Naruto was shocked would have been an understatement. Just then Gaara turned his head and caught sight of Naruto's sunshine hair color and jumped from his seat yelling.

"Naruto! you're here! You took so long I thought you weren't coming." Gaara pouted a little while holding Naruto's shoulder steadying himself, though he still swayed slightly. Naruto smiled at his friend

"Why that's a really dumb thing to think Gaara!" Naruto laughed at him and continued "Well why don't we go outside so you can teach that thing you said you would ok?"  
Naruto led Gaara out the door in to the hallway. Gaara turned slightly and waved goodbye to Tsunade who had fallen asleep on the desk. They walked out of the Hokage building. Naruto having a strong grip on Gaara making sure he didn't fall.

"Hey Hinata?" he called over his shoulder while he stopped walking.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you can heal the sake out of his system? or at least most of it?"

"Um, I can try," she said walking to over to him. She kneeled and she placed her hands on his stomach and Gaara let out a small giggle.

"That tickles Hinata-chan!" Gaara laughed and pushed Hinata's hand away. Hinata smiled at him and tried again. Her hands glowed green and she began. Slowly Gaara's eyes be came more focused.

"That should work. i couldn't get it all but a good amount of it." she said with a smile while she stood. Naruto smiled at her and he looked back at Gaara

"Gaara how are you feeling?" he asked looking at his friend

"I feel *hic* fine. Why? *hic*." Gaara asked. Naruto took one look at Gaara then busted out laughing. Naruto couldn't help it Gaara's cheeks were tinged pink and plus with his hic-up it was hilarious! Gaara got an animated tick mark on his forehead while he waited for Naruto to stop laughing.

"Well whats so *hic* funny? huh,*hic* Naruto?" Naruto looked at Gaara and started up again. He bent over letting go of Gaara and holding his stomach that began ache from all the laughing. Hinata and Neji watched from a safe distance away from Naruto and Gaara, because they could feel the anger rolling off of Gaara like waves. Then suddenly Gaara lashed out. He hit Naruto on the back of his head, Naruto lost his balance and fell into the dirt for the second time that day. Naruto then jumped out and was about to start yelling when he looked at Gaara's face. Gaara's face with held all emotion but his eyes were blazing with anger. Naruto gulped loudly and gave a nervous laugh.  
"Haha. Gaara don't look like that" he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry okay?" he said with a smile. Gaara didn't say anything but walked towards Hinata and Neji.

"He's an idiot, so I'm going to show you two the jutsu." He said calmly looking at them. They nodded and Gaara turned away, his steps unsteady, toward the training ground. Hinata looked at Neji who looked just as amused. They began to walked behind Gaara while Naruto stood there shocked.

"Hey! Wait! GAARA! You can't mean that! Teach me! please!" Naruto snapping out of his trance began to run and yell after the trio.

~~~~~~~~~~~what what what what time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru was laying on the soft grass, gazing up at the clouds. Choji should have been here by now what a drag, he thought lazily. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He held one to his mouth, lighting it and pulling a drag. He held his breath from a second or two then let it out watching the smoke escape his mouth and disappear in to the sky.  
He layed there for a while finishing his cigarette. It was as soon as he snubbed the bud of the cancer stick did he hear the sounds of people walking his way. He didn't move just layed there hoping one of the two was Choji. His hope was squashed when Lee and Sakura walked into the clearing holding hands and talking quietly. Lee turned his head away from Sakura's smiling one. Then when he spotted Shikamaru we gave him a very youthful smile which made her turn her head and she smiled softly at him as well.

"Shikamaru! What a youthful day it is today! Am I correct?" He said as they walked closer to him. Shikamaru just gave a weak smile and said:

"Yeah i guess so, Lee." His eyes still up turned at the clouds.

"Hey! Lee and I were just saw Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Hinata. Going toward the training ground. Want to come and watch them with us?" Sakura said with a smile. Well that sound really troublesome, but i bet if i dont go i will be meeting the end of her fist and Naruto is a reliable source...well i might as well go.

"Well okay I'll go." Shikamaru stood up his joints popping in protest. Sakura smiled clasped Lee's hand a little tighter and turned around making their way out of the clearing and throught the forest to the path that led the way to training ground six. Sakura made pleasant chattering with Lee was they walked. Shikamaru didn't listen just wondering how many times Naruto was thrown to the ground by Gaara. As they rounded the bind that lead in to the clearing they heard voices shout;

"Basho no henko no jutsu!" Sakura, Lee and Shikamura ran the last few feet into the clearing just in time to see a giant swirling vortex, just above the shinobi's head. Sakura let go of Lee's hand yelling "Go get Guy-sensei or Kakshi-sensei! Now Lee you're the fastest!" Lee nodded his head and listened to the pinkette. Shikamaru took that as his que as he charged head to help his fellow peers. As soon as he made it there he grabbed a hold of Neji's arm hoping to pull him out from under the vortex when he heard a sucking sound and then the world went black.  
~~well should i continue?~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Ow ow ow! Naruto's thoughts were nothing but words and sounds of pain. He noticed the warm body curled next/on him. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun that shone through the trees in just the right way to get his blue eyes. The hard ground under him was quite uncomfortable. His head turned and was met by the sight of the top of his girlfriend's head but something was a bit off. He saw that there were two weird bumps on her head being covered by her hair. His hand rose slowly as to not wake her up and he gently pushed the hair away. He could feel something warm and fuzzy against the palm of his hand. What is that? he questioned himself. He then heard a small giggle.

"Babe, don't do that. It tickles." Hinata giggled a bit more than she moved her head away from Naruto's hand.

"Umm. Hinata? There, um is something on, um your head..." Hinata's eyes snapped open. She stared at Naruto with an expression of complete terror.

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata said with death in her voice.

"I don't know they are like weird fuzzy bumps on your head. " Naruto told her, trying to look at the top of her head. Hinata then jumped up and screamed, loudly.

Neji awoke to the sound of his beloved cousin screaming her head off. He immediately jumped to his feet and spotted her standing a few feet away from him, below her was a shocked looking Naruto. Neji took a few swift steps to his frighten cousin, putting his hand on her shaking shoulders.

"Hinata? Hinata whats wrong" Neji asked concern laced his voice. When he didn't get an answer from her his gaze shifted to the boy laying on the ground at their feet.

"What's wrong with her, Naruto?"He asked through clenched teeth, Naruto looked absolutely horrified.

"She she h-has som-something in her hair on top of her head." he stuttered scared shitless. Neji looked away from him and moved his hands from his cousin's shoulder and to the side of her head. He then pulled her softly and was soon faced with the top of her hair. Her purple-black hair looked normal to Neji. It still reached her waist and still had its healthy shine to it. He then really looked at her head, and he was able to see the 'weird bumps' on her head. His hand moved and brushed the hair away from the lump and gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Naruto asked jumping from his stop to a standing place next to Neji to see his discovery. Neji took a deep breath and pulled Hinata's head up so that he could look into Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you but you must not faint. Do you under stand?" His eyes were stern yet gentil. Hinata could only nod her head. Neji took a deep breath and looked at his cousin, getting ready to catch her when she fainted.

"You have a cat ears on your head." Neji stated simply still staring at her. Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Ears? Is that what he said? EARS?

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ne-Neji? They c-cant be? I am a hu-human being. I-I cant have c-cat ears." Hinata stuttered her mind nothing but a tornado of craziness. Naruto looked shocked then an idea came to him.

"Um, Neji if she has ears do you think that she could have a tail? And what about the rest of us?" Neji pondered that thought before releasing his cousin and began to touch his own head. When his fingers slid in his long brown hair, he found what he was afraid of. He could feel the shape and the soft texture of the ears that resides on top of his head, pressed flat on his skull. He let out a sigh then looked at Naruto, feeling a bit annoyed when he spotted him playing with the orangish red ears, with a smile on his idiot face. Neji then decided to see if he did indeed have a tail. His hand went to the back of pant, not surprised when he could feel the long, fuzzy tail that he pulled out.

Sakura awoke with a spitting headache. She opened her eyes and tried sitting up slowly as to not mess with her aching head. When she was in a sitting position, she turned her head and noticed that Naruto, Neji and Hinata were in a small group a bit of way away. She noticed Gaara was on his back a few feet away from her. She looked around once more and noticed that someone was missing.

"Um Neji? Do you know where Shikamaru is?" Sakura said as she twisted her head and tried standing up.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm here." Shikamaru said coming out of the tree line with his head tilted back looking up at the clouds. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief at see him. Maybe he will be able to, her thought stopped short when she noticed that he tilted his head down and she could see what was on top of his head. Her breath caught in her throat and then she let out a scream.

"You have antlers!" Sakura yelled catching the attention of the other three. Gaara laid where he was staring at the sky. Shikamaru let out a sigh and mumbled a troublesome. He then turned his head and asked Naruto.

"Naruto, can you ask the Kyuubi where we are?" He asked looking at Naruto, who's hands were still touching his new ears. He smiled and nodded. Then the meadow and his friends disappeared from his sight and he found himself in another meadow with in bloom sakura trees with a small river that had a very traditional wooden bridge.

"Kurama! Where are you?" Naruto said walking toward the bridge. When he was close he spotted a man with bright red hair with orange fox ears attached to his head with nine tails tipped with white swinging lazily behind him, as he sat beside the river.

"What do you want kit?" the man asked not turning around. Naruto skipped closer to the man and when he was close enough he leaned closer to the water to see what Kurama was looking at. Then when he was able to see his reflection, he felt a foot kick him and with a girly scream he fell face first into the river. Naruto came up gasping for breath and yelling curse at the man. Kurama was laughing so hard that he was rolling on his back his red hair spread out behind him. When he was able to control his laughter he sat up and looked at Naruto, who looked like a drown cat still standing in the waist deep water.

"As I was saying what do you want kit?"Kurama asked a wide smile on his face showing his slightly sharpened teeth. Naruto hmphed and stalked out of the water and sat down next to the humiod fox.

"Well Shikamaru sent me here to see if you knew where we are, and why everyone is weird-looking." Naruto said looking at Kurama's face. The nine tail simply let out a sigh, as his head rolled back.

"You are in the feudal era Japan." He said simply, rolling his head around to stare at Naruto. All he got was a blank stare from the young blonde. Kurama gave a frustrated sigh then sucked in a huge breath and began his explanation.

Some time later, after a very long explanation about demons, priests, half demons and a lot of blank looks from Naruto.

"Do you understand, now Naruto?" The red head asked looking slightly frustrated. Naruto gave a giant smile and nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah i understand we are in an alternative universe that is and can be similar. We got here cause Gaara transported us here by accident when he performed the jutsu that all?" Naruto looked up at Kurama and gave him a smile which he replied with a grin of his own, and with a grunt of approval from the red head Naruto was gone and into the orignal world were his friends looked at him with questioning gazes.


End file.
